Remember of this melody
by HelenMayson
Summary: suite du premier chapitre de "Melody of Star". Miranda se rappelle de cette nuit de bal...R&R SVP, j'aime pas les résumés donc SVP lisez pour comprendre. J'espère que vous aimerez


**Coucou! Bon, c'est une suite au premier chapitre de ma fic "Melody of stars" qui se trouvent aussi dans . Je me suis dit que j'allais y mettre une suite parce que ça laissait un peu trop sur sa faim ^^". Enfin bref, avant de lire cette fic, je vous conseil de lire le premier chapitre de mélody of star pour mieux comprendre. Ah, D-Gray man et son univers ne m'appartient pas, il appartient tout entier à Hoshino Katsura.  
**

_Il avait pris sa main et avait dansé avec elle. A ce moment précis, ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, elle n'entendait même plus la musique, elle n'entendait que le battement de son cœur, devenant de plus en plus rapide. Son regard dans le sien, sa main dans la sienne, leurs corps si près l'un de l'autre... Elle aurait espéré que cet instant dure éternellement, que l'homme qui dansait avec elle reste le même indéfiniment, et ne redevienne pas cet exorciste froid et impassible qu'elle côtoyait d'habitude. Mais la musique s'arrêta, et avec elle son rêve... Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux cette nuit là, elle aurait voulu lui demander une faveur, mais elle n'osait pas, elle n'en avait peut-être pas le droit..._

Miranda regardait les étoiles briller, comme cette nuit où Kanda lui avait demandé de danser avec elle, et la faveur qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle y repensait maintenant, cela faisait déjà un moment depuis le bal,et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer cette scène, encore et encore... Peut-être était-ce la vision de ce ciel étoilé qui lui avait rappelé, elle repensait aussi à ce que lui avait raconté Marie sur la mélodie des étoiles, une bien belle histoire se disait-elle...

Elle était assise en face de Lenalee, qui discutait pendant qu'Allen mangeait, comme à son habitude, avec Lavi. La jeune femme semblait écouter silencieusement mais son esprit était visiblement tourné ailleurs: "Miranda?" dit Lenalee en se tournant vers cette dernière, mais voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour la ramener sur terre:

-Miranda? Tu es toujours avec nous?

-mmmh...huh?!

-Tu vas bien?

-ah, o-oui, bien sur, j'étais simplement ailleurs, excuse-moi! De quoi parliez-vous?

-De Kanda. Nous voulions avoir ton avis. répondit Lavi

-K-Kanda-kun ?

-Oui, nous voulions savoir s'il était constipé naturellement où si il y avait des facteurs déclenchant sa froideur compulsive.

-Kanda-kun...

-Je sais, c'est de lui que nous parlons...continua le bookman.

-Non, euh...Kanda-kun, il est...derrière toi...

-ah...

Le jeune bookman se retourna alors "Tiens, Yuu, on parlait justement de..." mais sa phrase fut coupé par l'attaque du kendoka qu'il réussit à esquiver de justesse. Pendant que le roux fuyait sous les rafales du manieur de sabre, Miranda suivait la scène des yeux, repensant à cette danse, et à la faveur. Elle voulait lui demander, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas favorables, et elle ne savait pas quand elles le deviendraient...

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis, Miranda continuait à penser à cette nuit de bal, elle se sentait comme une adolescente et cela la rendait mal à l'aise, car Kanda, lui, ne devait sûrement plus se rappeler de cette nuit. Pourtant elle continuait à espérer qu'un jour elle pourrait lui demander. Elle entra dans sa chambre, remarquant que la porte de son balcon était ouverte, elle avait oublié de la fermer. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant à son étourderie et sortit à l'extérieur. Le vent était frais, elle leva alors les yeux pour entrevoir le ciel qui lui était devenu si particulier, mais d'épais nuages le cachait, montrant que la pluie approchait à grand jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle, se dirigeant ensuite vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche...

Comme le ciel le prédisait, la pluie arriva rapidement, et continuait encore lorsque Miranda sortit de sa salle de bain, habillée d'un peignoir et une serviette en main pour sécher ses cheveux trempés. On pouvait voir et entendre les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre, la jeune allemande s'approcha alors de la porte, puis l'ouvrant, elle sortit, se faisant encore plus trempée par l'eau. Elle aimait l'odeur et la sensation de la pluie sur son visage, elle trouvait cela agréable bien qu'un peu froid. Elle avait pratiquement oublié la serviette dans ses mains, qu'elle lâcha à terre. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet, elle vit une personne, celle tourmentait ses pensées depuis un certain temps "Kanda-kun...?" dit-elle, mais visiblement, le bruit de la pluie étouffait ses paroles. Il se trouvait sur le balcon voisin, à quelques mètres de celui de Miranda.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Miranda, il levait la tête, les yeux fermés et semblant lui aussi apprécier la sensation de la pluie sur son visage, ses longs cheveux lâchés tombants sur ses épaules et d'où ruisselait de l'eau. La jeune exorciste continuait à l'observer, n'osant dire un mot et ne sachant pas si elle devait s'éclipser discrètement, mais avant qu'elle ne décide quoi que ce soit, Kanda repéra sa présence et se retourna vers elle avec étonnement. Ne sachant que faire, elle lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main, ce geste jeta un froid entre les deux jeunes gens et Miranda se précipita dans sa chambre, fermant la porte et bien décidée de ne pas ressortir avant un certain temps. "Non mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête Miranda! Un signe de la main, et puis quoi encore, tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te répondre avec un grand sourire?" se dit-elle à elle-même...

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte, mais la pauvre femme prit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir, craignant qu'il s'agisse de Kanda. Mais à son grand soulagement, il ne s'agissait que de Lenalee qui venait l'avertir qu'elle avait une mission, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée, car elle faisait équipe avec Kanda. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas de bonne humeur entrevoyant le visage de son équipière lorsqu'elle se rendit au bureau de Komui.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas dans le train, car les deux exorcistes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ne se regardaient même pas, non pas que cela était inhabituel, mais la tension était si palpable que les autres voyageurs sentaient la pression dégagée par Kanda et cela les effrayaient. La mission dura quelques jours, sans que rien de très important ne se passe, Kanda restait le même impassible jeune homme, et Miranda, la même indécrottable maladroite. Pourtant, durant la mission, le kendoka avait remarqué que son équipière avait mainte fois tenté de lui demandé quelque chose, sans succès car chacune de ses tentatives se voyait contrecarrée, soit par l'interruption de quelqu'un, soit parce qu'elle se défilait. Il commençait d'ailleurs à la trouver de plus en plus étrange.

Le lendemain de leur retour de mission, la pluie était partie pour de bon, le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait observer les étoiles brillantes et flamboyantes. Miranda était assise dans l'herbe, s'adossant contre un mur et regardant avec attention le ciel. Elle se souvenait de cette histoire de mélodie des étoile et ferma les yeux, tendant l'oreille et tentant d'entendre quelque chose. Elle se remémora encore cette scène, imaginant Kanda, sa main tendu, elle, qui la saisit et commence alors cette inoubliable danse... Ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Miranda se leva et se mit à danser, reproduisant les pas dont elle se rappelait. Une musique se fit alors entendre, elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais elle s'en moquait un peu, restant sans son songe éveillé, elle se sentait bien...

Puis, faisant un pas en arrière, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retourna et s'excusa : "Pardon, j-je...Kanda-kun?". Le jeune homme la regardait avec une certaine curiosité:

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-huh? Ce...Ce que je faisais? Quand ça?

-Juste à l'instant...

-huh...hum, je...je...

-je te demande ça parce que ça me semble familier...

"Familier..?" cela voulait dire qu'il s'en rappelait, vaguement certes, mais il s'en rappelait. La jeune femme tenta alors de lui expliquer, mais chacun de ses mots étaient incohérents, peut-être était-ce l'embarras d'avoir dansé toute seule au milieu de l'herbe.

-che...

-Bon, hum...je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de ce bal il y a quelques semaines...

-ouais, une perte de temps selon moi...

-ah...euh, enfin bref, ce sont les pas de...de...

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire, était-ce si compliqué? Kanda lui se demandait pourquoi elle agissait si bizarrement, puis, soupirant, il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua les étoiles, soudain, il se souvint, du bal, de ses rêves étranges, de cette femmes masquée ressemblant à Miranda, et du fait qu'il avait dansé avec elle. Il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme devinant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire depuis le début.

-Miranda?

-huh?

-Ce que tu essayais de me dire pendant la mission, c'était ça?

-ça?

-ce qui s'est passé pendant le bal.

-Tu...t'en souviens..?

-...

-euh...oui...c'était ça...du moins une chose que je n'ai pas pu faire ce jour-là...

-Et c'était..?

-hum...c'est-à-dire que...hum...je voulais te demander une faveur...

Le brun leva un sourcil, observant l'allemande avec suspicion, se souvenant des tourments que lui avait fait subir ses rêves à cause d'une faveur qu'il avait accordé à cette femme vêtue de blanc, et il sentait qu'elle allait lui demander la même chose...

-quel genre...?

-Rien de choquant, je...en fait, c'est à propos du ciel...

Elle leva les yeux, rougissant légèrement, elle hésitait à lui demander, en avait-elle le droit? Après tout, cela ne pourrait que l'ennuyer, sûrement n'avait-il aucune envie de lui accorder cette faveur, et qu'elle se faisait des films à ce propos. Mais Kanda répondit sans avoir entendu la faveur, sentant que s'il n'acceptait pas, il aurait des nouvelles de la femmes qui le hantait.

-c'est d'accord...

-quoi?

-Je disais que c'était d'accord.

-Mais je n-n'ai encore rien dit...

-Je sais, mais peu m'importe...

Il lui tendit alors la main, comme la première fois, et elle la saisit, comme la première fois, timidement, avec hésitation, il mit alors sa main sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. "Mais Kanda...il n'y a même pas de musique..." "et alors?" lui répondit simplement le kendoka en la faisant tourner: "tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout à l'heure, sans musique, juste en imaginant..." Le silence régna un instant, Miranda plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et tenta de percevoir un son, n'importe quoi qui ressemblerait à une mélodie. C'est alors que quelques notes lui virent à l'esprit. Une mélodie calme, apaisante. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à danser avec Kanda...

Étrangement, Kanda lui aussi prenait du plaisir à ce qui se passait, il trouvait cette situation agréable. Ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ceux de Miranda, leurs pas se complétaient, leurs corps bougeaient au même rythme, et peut-être même leurs coeurs...La jeune femme ressentait cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté, comme la première fois qu'elle avait dansé, cette même sensation qu'elle ne ressentait que lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Kanda...

A ce moment précis, le monde entier aurait pu les regarder, ils ne s'en seraient absolument pas rendu compte, rien ne comptait pour eux, à part l'instant présent. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité, puis, lorsque la musique pris fin dans l'esprit de Miranda, son second rêve pris lui aussi fin. Lâchant la main de Kanda, elle lui adressa un sourire:

-merci...

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, levant les yeux au ciel, et remarquant les nuages qui s'étaient rapidement profilés au dessus d'eux. Le tonnerre se mit alors à gronder et des gouttes commencèrent à tomber en trombe, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Miranda. Elle ne bougea d'ailleurs pas, laissant l'eau tomber sur elle, profitant de cette sensation de fraicheur. Elle se retourna alors vers son partenaire, continuant à sourire, ce dernier posa sa main sur ses cheveux bruns, les mettant en arrière pour dégager le visage de la jeune femme. Il se sentait comme hypnotiser par elle, par la beauté soudaine et pure qu'elle dégageait, puis, approchant ses lèvres de ceux de cette dernière, il y déposa un baiser. cette sensation ne lui était pas familière, voire totalement étrangère, mais elle aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanda brisa le baiser, retirant sa main des cheveux de la jeune exorciste. Une voix se fit alors entendre au-dessus d'eux:

-Miranda? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rentre sinon tu vas attraper froid. Lui dit Lenalee

-Je suis avec...

La jeune femme se tourna vers Kanda, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

-Tu es avec?

-ah...avec personne, j'arrive...

Elle rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, encore légèrement rougissante, mais gardant ce sourire...

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"AH...AH...AHTCHAAA!" éternua Miranda, se mouchant ensuite. Elle était clouée au lit, après être restée sous la pluie, Lenalee étant à son chevet. On pouvait voir des tas de mouchoir dépassant de la poubelle et même sur le sol:

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester sous la pluie.

-Ce-ah-ah-ahtchaaa! *sniff* ce n'est rien Lenalee, ce n'est pas bien grave, tu n'as pas à rester ici...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, en plus ça me fait plaisir, je préfère recter avec toi plutôt que d'entendre Kanda se plaindre dans l'infirmerie.

-Kanda-kun est malade?

-Oui, il a lui aussi attrapé froid. C'est étrange.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir en pensant à ce qui s'était passé sous la pluie:

-Miranda, tu es toute rouge, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça?

-huh?! N-n-non, je vais bien...je...ahAH-AH-ATCHAAAAAA!

**Voilà! C'est terminé, pour la suie je vous laisse imaginer.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! ^c^**

**masaari-san  
**


End file.
